


The Face of a Lover

by cosmicruin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: Theirs was a love doomed from the start, but the cycle of tragedy is not one without end.





	The Face of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, prompter! When I first laid eyes on your prompt, an entire plot unraveled in my head. Your prompt is beautiful and I do wish to do it justice; however, RL has not been really kind to me in the past two months, so the fic is still (panfully) unfinished. I do hope to post the rest soon, so please treat this as a preview of sorts. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> To the mods, thank as always for your patience and understanding when I kept facing setbacks. Thank you, too, for holding a second round that produced wonderful fics for everyone!

Hello.

Let me thank you in advance for taking interest in this fic. Let me apologize, too, that you’re reading this note instead of the fic. I have removed the first 7.4k I have posted for the fest due to personal reasons, but it will be returned once the fic is complete and ready for posting. I ask for your understanding and patience on the matter, especially since I cannot give an exact date on when it will be posted.

Until then, thank you very much, and please have a nice day. ♥


End file.
